invention relates to a supporting disk bearing for use in an open end spinning machine. The supporting disks are used in pairs and are disposed to form a wedge shaped gap which supports a spinning rotor. The arrangement is such that the supporting disks function to urge the end of the spinning rotor against the thrust bearing evenly and continuously during operation of the spinning machine.
It is known to mount the spinning rotor of open end spinning frames in a wedge shaped gap formed by supporting disk and to press the rotor against the disk with a transversely disposed driving belt or pressure roller. It is also known to provide the supporting disk with elastic rings which are provided with a heat reducing groove or grooves to provide for quiet running at high speeds. It is further known to maintain the rotor seated by providing an axial thrust toward the thrust bearing by adjusting the axial alignment of the disk bearings relative to the rotor shaft and to the driving member. These arrangements including the force with which the drive member is pressed against the spinning rotor have resulted in rapid wear and de-generation of the elastic ring of the supporting disk as well as the driving member. As a result, frequent down time occurs during the replacement of these units.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,506 and 3,779,620 to Stahlecker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,673 to Stahlecker et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,473 to Oexler et al each show various of the above described arrangements currently being practiced.
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,673 and 5,178,473 disclose forming a groove in the elastic ring which allows the ring to better dissipate the heat which builds up during operation and thereby slow the destructive effects of heat build-up within the ring. These patents do not discuss reducing slipping by increasing traction between the rotor shaft and the elastic ring.
U.S. Pat. Nos 3,779,620 and 3,805,506 teach inclining the shafts supporting the supporting disk so that the supporting disks produce an axial thrust against the spinning rotor shaft during operation. A major drawback of this arrangement is insuring that equal thrust between the spinning heads is exerted against the spinning rotors. Another is excessive wear due to mis-alignment and increased slippage.
The instant invention has as one of its objects the provision of supporting disk bearings for use in open end spinning machines which operate with reduced slippage and thereby possess extended wear qualities.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supporting disk having a running surface composed of a rib arranged in a helical spiral about the outer surface of the disk to form a running surface comprised of a plurality of spaced shoulders.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supporting disk having a running surface configured to axially urge the spinning rotor into continuous engagement with the thrust bearing.
Another object of the invention is the provision of open end spinning heads in which an axial thrust of equal force is applied against each spinning rotor.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supporting disk which allows less slippage between the spinning rotor and the supporting disk due to increased adhesion.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supporting disk for use with open end spinning machines capable of prolonged life while operating at up to 15,000 RPM's.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a supporting disk having an extended operating life.